Quererte
by AguedaJR
Summary: Ella nunca cambiaba; jamás. Mas esa vez fue distinto. Temió por la vida propia. Sólo quería que los tres estuviesen a salvo.


**1º - Contiene spoiler, obviamente, del último capítulo del anime Another, ya que es un final alternativo.**

**2º - Los tres personajes no me pertenecen.**

**3º - Quise darle otro enfoque. Sea lo que sea lo que opinéis, me agradaría saberlo para poder mejorar,gracias.**

* * *

><p>El filo del cuchillo le rozó la mejilla, cual beso mortal; de acero. Cálida sangre comenzó a caer por ella, obligándolo a entrecerrar los ojos debido al dolor. No podía permitirlo. Buscó su mano a tientas, aún protegiendo el pequeño cuerpo de su compañera. Aunque no demostrase su miedo él lo sabía. Sabía que no quería morir. Su mano rodeó la muñeca de la otra joven, quien parecía haber enloquecido de un momento a otro, como todos los demás.<p>

_-¡Sakakibara! No la defiendas._-siseó llevando el brazo hacia atrás, intentando zafarse del fuerte agarre. Podía poseer un aspecto frágil, mas ante aquel simple gesto Kouichi descubrió que era ciertamente fuerte, o quizás él demasiado débil. No, Misaki no podía morir.-**¡Suéltame!**-agregó. Un grito estridente, agudo. El dolor le nublaba la vista, igual que a ella le estaba explotando el corazón al haber perdido a su única amiga. Sólo había una forma de acabar con todo aquello, de proteger a la minoría que conservaba la vida. Era un desastre y ya no había manera de arreglarlo, pero lucharía hasta el final-.

**-¡No!**-él reaccionó, pero era tarde. La pelirroja se había soltado con destreza y apuntaba a la muchacha de cabello corto que en esos mismos momentos se asemejaba más a un cachorrillo enjaulado que a una persona. La simple idea de perderla lo hizo alargar el brazo una vez más, pese a que casi no podía moverlo. La asió del otro brazo, logrando darle la vuelta para que quedase mirando hacia él. ¿Qué había sido de la Akazawa que él conocía? El dolor la había cegado, tenía que devolverla a la realidad.-_No lo hagas…_-lucha de miradas, quiso volverse hacia Misaki otra vez; no la dejó. La atrapó con sus labios, sin darle opción. Quizás, quizás así lograse detener toda aquella locura. Las mantendría con vida, las mantendría a salvo-.

No hizo nada, se quedó estática. Después cerró los ojos y las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos, dejando caer a lo que se había aferrado después de la muerte de Takako, renunciando a una venganza sin sentido. Misaki los observó, los observó mientras el ventanal que estaba tras los tres se rompía**.-¡Cuidado!-**la voz de alerta hizo a Kouichi echarse al suelo instintivamente, protegiendo con su cuerpo a ambas chicas. Cerraron los ojos, dispuestos a aceptar el final. A fin de cuentas eso es lo que eran, alumnos de noveno, clase tres. Nada ocurrió-.

El hedor a sangre y el calor de las llamas los advirtieron de que aún estaban vivos. Akazawa fue la que consiguió levantarse primero, observando que Misaki parecía demasiado débil como para levantarse por sí misma. El cuerpo inerte de Takako volvió a cruzar por su cabeza nada más compartieron la mirada, pero esta vez no había ninguna oscura intención en ella. Le tendió la mano; Misaki la aceptó. Consiguió izarla con relativa rapidez y salió corriendo hacia la entrada, consciente de que Kouichi las seguía para ponerse a la par en escasos segundos. Habían conseguido salir. Seguían viviendo.

Todo había finalizado y aun así sentía un vacío en el pecho. Reiko, su tía, en quien habían confiado; ella había sido el extra aquel año. La herida de la mejilla ya estaba mejor, su brazo también. Posó sobre la tumba un crisantemo blanco, sin saber muy bien cómo sentirse.

_-¿También aquí?_-esa voz se le hacía cálida y familiar. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con una joven de cabello corto y oscuro, de aspecto frágil y casi fantasmal. Pero no había sido su voz, había sido el de la muchacha que esta asía de la mano. Parecía que al final Misaki había encontrado una amiga y Akazawa había conseguido ver más allá de lo que las primeras impresiones te hacen ver. Esta última curvó los labios ligeramente hacia arriba, esperando una respuesta por su parte-.

-_Sí, venía a traerle flores a mi…tía._-la voz se le quebró, cosa que sólo entendió la más pequeña de ambas, ella aún podía recordarla.-_Ojalá la hubieses podido conocer, Akazawa-san._-agregó, con un tono terriblemente nostálgico, esperando que todo aquello fuese real, que hubiera acabado-.

-_Seguro que era una buena mujer, Kouichi-kun._-detestaba que la llamasen por su apellido, pero se había convertido en costumbre para todo el mundo después de aquel complicado año. Le ofreció su mano libre, por tercera vez. Con él desde el principio hasta el final.-Toma mi mano. Confía en mí.-no se lo pensó dos veces. Misaki también sonrió. Iniciaron el camino de vuelta al sendero.-_Dime,¿sigo siendo tan confiable y responsable?_-comentó de pronto, observando las nubes-.

El joven se quedó sorprendido, sin saber muy bien qué responder. Izumi Akazawa siempre había sido demasiadas cosas a la vez, pese a que era muy fácil de leer.-_Sí, creo que sí._-respondió, haciendo que ella mostrase su notable decepción sin ningún tipo de tapujo. Suponía que haberla vuelto a llamar masculina no había sido una buena opción-.

-_De verdad que eres horrible._-terció, mientras Misaki no ocultaba tampoco la notable gracia que le hacía la situación.-_Ahora es cuando debías decirme que me quieres y todas esas cosas._-entonces fue él el que sonrió. Cambiar, no sabía el significado de esa palabra cuando se trataba de ella. Por muchos años que les cayesen encima seguiría siendo igual, lo que aliviaba por un momento su desazón. Se había prometido que no volvería a sufrir; ninguna de las dos-.

-_Te estaría mintiendo, Akazawa-san._-¿Por qué siempre su maldito apellido? Su afirmación la hizo detenerse y contemplarlo con frustración contenida en aquellos iris castaños, soltando su mano. La brisa arremetió contra el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello, haciendo que flotase lejos. No le importó. Sin embargo, Kouichi afianzó la sonrisa e incluso la ensanchó. Sí, nunca cambiaría.-_Izumi, quererte se quedaría corto.-_se sinceró, viendo que la perplejidad podía ser contenida a duras penas por su cuerpo, el mismo que quedó sepultado tras el suyo propio la noche en la que murieron la mayoría de sus compañeros-.

-_R-rectifico, eres imposible_.-intentó no titubear, orgullosa. Ambos sus acompañantes sabían que estaba dando las gracias, también patentes en ese ligero y agradable sonrojo que adornaba sus carrillos_.-¿Verdad, Misaki-chan?_-cuestionó, mirando hacia ella pero tomando de nuevo la mano de Sakakibara, entrelazándola con la suya-.

-_Hai._-dio como respuesta esta, algo más animada de lo que solía. Tras la muerte de su hermana no le habían quedado razones para sonreír, al menos no hasta dicho momento. Quien una vez la hubo despreciado había resultado ser la única amiga verdadera-.

Kouichi se quejó. Ambas rieron. Lo que había comenzado como una lista de terribles sucesos había acabado conduciéndolos a los tres a aquel lugar, donde seguramente las almas de sus compañeros descansarían en paz. La amistad había osado desafiar a la muerte y, esta vez, había ganado.


End file.
